danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Celestia Ludenberg/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Celestia's_design.png|Celestia's design. 58.jpg|From the art book. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Celestia in the beta version (Bottom - the fourth order from left to right). celes_betadesign.jpg|Celestia's beta design. Beta Sakura and Celestia.jpg|A newer version of Celestia's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Sakura Ogami. ''Danganronpa Early Celes.png|Celestia's early design. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Celestia on ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Celestia and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaCelestia's Beta.jpg|Celestia's beta close up. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Celes intro.png|Celestia's introduction. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in the cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG|Byakuya, Celestia, and Leon at the Class Trial. Chapter 2 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chihiro_gym_bag.png|Confronting Chihiro Fujisaki in the storage room. Chapter 3 DR1 Chapter 3 Asahina with the Robo Justice Suit.png|Celestia and Yasuhiro Hagakure looking at Aoi Asahina testing how Robo Justice moves. CelesMurderer.png|Celestia being identified as the true culprit of the third murder case. 105-castle.png|Celestia's dream to lived in a European castle and being served by handsome butlers dressed as vampires. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Celestia in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Celestia escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Celestia Ludenberg.png|Celestia's room. Celes' undergarments.png|Celestia's underwear. Report Card Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Celestia Ludenberg's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (deceased). Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Celestia Ludenberg Report Card Page 7.jpg|Page 7. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 11 Sheltering the school.JPG|Celestia drinking tea while her class work to seal the old school building. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Kyouko_Kirigiri_and_Celestia_Ludenberg_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kyoko Kirigiri and Celestia in the opening. Episode 01 Celestia_anime_introduction_ep1_HQ.png|Celestia's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Celestia and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Mondo & Ceslste.png|Celestia watches as Mondo Owada tries to kick down a big heavy iron door. Toko, Celeste and Byakuya's reaction to the tapes.jpg|Celestia's reaction to the first motive. Episode 03 Celes anime episode 3.jpg|Celestia shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 04 Celestia losing her temper.jpg|Celestia losing her temper and shouting at Hifumi Yamada when he failed to served her favorite Royal Milk Tea. Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Celestia confronting Chihiro in the storage room. Episode 06 Danganronpa ep6 celestia.jpg|Celestia playing with her hair. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Celes knocked out by the justice hammer.jpg|Celestia pretended to being knocked out by a justice hammer. Celestia injured.jpg|Celestia injured. Celestia frightened.jpg|Celestia pretending to be frightened. Celestia worried.jpg|Celestia pretending to pity the fallen, which led her to misspeak. Episode 07 Celestia denies being guilty.jpg|Celestia denies being guilty. Celestia enraged.jpg|Celestia enraged. Celestia has been voted as guilty.jpg|Celestia has been voted as guilty. Celestiadreamanime.jpg|Celestia's dream. Celestia during her excution.png|Celestia's during her execution. Celestia execution.jpg|Celestia in her execution. Celestia baout to get run over.png|Celestia before being hit by a fire truck. Episode 08 MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg|Sayaka Maizono, Celestia and Hifumi in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending, Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Ep08card.jpg|Celestia in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Celestia in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 11 Yamada, Kirigiri, Celes, and Ishimaru.png|Hifumi, Kyoko, Celestia, and Kiyotaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Celes, Oogami, and Yamada's death.png|Celestia, Sakura, and Hifumi dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-| Manga= File:Celeschibi.png|Celestia, chibi-style. Leon regretting his life choices.png|Celestia listening to Kyoko as she's about to state the culprit. Celestia understanding Maizono's death.png|Celestia understanding the truth behind Sayaka's murder. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Celestia's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Celestia yelling at Hifumi.png|Celestia yelling at Hifumi for messing up her tea. Celestia attacking Hifumi manga.jpg|Celestia attacking Hifumi. Celestia saying goodbye to Hifumi.jpg|Celestia saying goodbye to Hifumi. Celestia denies being accomplice with Hifumi.jpg|Celestia denies being accomplices with Hifumi. Celestia in her execution in the manga.jpg|Celestia in her execution. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png|Celestia as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Celestia in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Celestia's (Reina Ikehata) full outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Celeste played by Reina.png|Celestia's (Reina Ikehata) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 3.jpg|Celestia and Hifumi on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 3. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Celestia, Mukuro Ikusaba and Toko Fukawa on the DVD cover of ''Danganronpa - The Animation Volume 6. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' official art. Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Celestia Gambler Official Site 2.jpg|Celestia on the official game site (character part). Celestia Ludenberg English Profile.PNG|Celestia's profile on the English site. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Celestia on the official site.png|Celestia on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Choose your character.png|Celestia on the character select screen. Celestia_Official_Anime_Site.png|Celetia's appearance on the official anime site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png DA1 concept art 4.png |-| References ru: Галерея:Селестия Люденберг